The Dark Knight of Heroes: Character Stats
by AnimeLord127
Summary: Character stats for The Dark Knight of Heroes. Might change/update to introduce new things. [Now belongs to: the headless horseman of rome]
1. Batman

**_Batman's statistics:_**

**Name:** Bruce Wayne

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** American-Japanese

**Eye Color: **Sky Blue

**Age:** 24

**Birthday: **July 23

**Likes:** Chess, inventing new gadgets

**Dislikes: **Villains

**Quir****k:** Supreme Stealth

_Strengths: _

Can completely mask his presence to one or a combination of the following: sight, smell, taste, hearing, and any attempts to scan him

Able to hide things he touches, including living things, and hide parts of himself

_Weaknesses:_

Can be detected if someone or something touches him, as well as if he moves something (such as leaving footprints on powder

The larger the object is, the harder it is for him to hide it

-His identity as Bruce Wayne is Quirkless as a disguise and his quirk is unknown to the public

**Weapon(s):**

_Batsuit:_

Fire-resistant and pierce-proof memory cloth cape laced with synthetic spider-silk fabric (cape can both detach and retract into the suit, all Batman capes based on the Batsuit cape from _Batman: Arkha__m Asylum_)

Boots that shoots compressed air to help him fly with his cape

300,000-volt electrode network with Adamantate acting as insulating system

Bladed gauntlets

Built-in gas filter

Detective Vision

Facial recognition

Binocular vision

Built-in shock gloves

Built-in com-links

Night vision

Infrared vision

Camera lenses

UV vision

Alfred AI that acts like Jarvis from _Ironman_

Retractable Adamantite claws

Voice modulator (Cobra voice with the silver breathing mask on from _G.I.Joe: Retaliation_)

Built-in lie detector (useless to those who can control/hide/calm their own heartbeat)

Built-in rebreather

Whole suit is powered by a cluster of micro-Arc Reactors near the chest

Cowl has a retractable mouthplate resembling the mouthplate of the Extreme Environment suit from _Arkham Origins_

Lenses bears resemblance to Megatron's eyes from _Trans__formers: Prime_ when the cowl is worn but with a black background and red pupils; they are also expressive

Appearance based on Batsuit 8.03 from _Arkham Knight_ with Adamantite armor plates, synthetic spider-silk fabric, and the differences mention above

_Utility Belt; **Arkaham Knight** version (note: all__ of these gadgets are standard equipment__):_

Bat Claw (tipped with Adamantite)

Emergency gas mask

Anesthetic gas bombs (20 min/bomb)

Smoke bombs

Tracking devices

Emergency rebreather

Lock pick set

Bat Rope; made out of synthetic spider-silk thread

Line launcher

EMP grenade

EMPED; EMP Effect Device (has a similar effect as the Deluminator from _Harry Potter_ but with electronics; can shut down all electricity up to an entire block)

Handcuffs

Bolas

Disruptor

Sonar devices

Memory-wiping drug syringes and darts (1 h/mL)

Trigger antidote syringes and darts

Syringes for taking liquid samples

Chemistry set

Drones and controller (drones based on _Minecraft_ bats but black and with white eyes, equipped with stealth tech)

Small voice-recording robots and controllers (looks like flesh-eating beetles with red eyes and a white bat symbol on the shell with the shell being the speaker; powered by a micro-Arc Reactor)

Bat Signal drone (twice as big as normal drones, face is the Bat Signal that's powered by a separate Arc Reactor, equipped with stealth tech)

Cryptographic Sequencer

Spare com-links

Forensic scanner

Survival kit

Knockout darts (20 min/mL)

Portable trap kit

First aid kit

Explosive gel

Remotes for vehicles and suit transporters

Fire bombs

Stun grenades

Freeze grenades

Flash-bang grenades

Batarangs (made out of magnesium-steel alloy; based on Arkham Knight design)

-plain

-explosive (edged in orange)

-shock (edged in yellow)

-heated (edged in red)

_Vehicles _

Batmobile; has the guns of the _Justice League_ version of the Batmobile minus the cannon; two seater (_Arkham Knight_)

Batwing; two seater with a compartment for criminals like the Batmobile (_Arkham Knight_)

Batpod (_The Dark Knight Trilogy_)

Black Minnow (looks like a Dragon Flyer from _Black Panther_ withough the six 'legs))

Nightcrawler (_Justice League_)

Flying Fox (_Justice League_)

Colony Carrier (looks like a black Project Insight Helicarrier from _The Winter Soldier_)

All vehicles are made out of Adamantite, shoots energy blasts ranging from stun to kill instead of bullets, are powered by Arc Reactors, and have stealth tech.

**Alfred Pennyworth: **

Advanced AI

Has emotions

Has most of the original Alfred's memories

Nigh unhackable

Self-repair system

Unlimited access to the internet

Master hacker

Powered by internal Arc Reactor

Artificial skin, blood, and organs with Adamantite endoskeleton

Referred to as Oracle during missions

Disguise is a skull-like mask (Gasper's face from Undertale)

Based on _Son of Batman_ version; the real Alfred is based on _Dark Knight Trilogy_

**Bruce Wayne Duplicate:**

Takes care of everyday business for Bruce if Batman is busy

Has Bruce's civilian memories

Artificial skin, blood, and organs with Adamantite endoskeleton

Healing factor (human speed)

Powered by internal Arc Reactor

Several types based on age

**Natural/Non-powered abilities:**

IQ of 192

Immense pain tolerance

Ambidextrous

Multilingual

Knows and mastered 127 martial arts

Peak human condition and reflexes

Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and durability

Can perform superhuman feats (such as holding his breath for long periods of time)

Master acrobat

Master actor

Master hacker

Genius intellect and strategist

Expert detective

Master chemist

Expert metal-worker and forger

Master gymnast

Expert engineer

Stealth

Master escapist

Indomitable will, almost enough to be considered a quirk

Intimidation

Immense senses

Marksmanship

Ventriloquism

Lip-reading

Above-average speed

Superhuman healing factor (NOT Wolverine level; just healing faster than normal humans)

Ages slightly slower than most humans

**Weakness****/Flaws:**

No Exploitable Physical Weakness

Stubbornness

Mental Stability barely in check

Sarcasm

His love for humanity can be exploited


	2. Catwoman

**_Catwoman's statistics:_**

**Name:** Selina Kyle

**Gender:** Female

**Ethnicity:** American

**Eye Color: **Yellow right eye, blue left eye

**Age:** 28

**Birthdate: **October 10

**Likes:** Stealing, teasing Batman

**Dislikes: **People stealing her loot

**Quirk:** Cat Form

_Strengths:_

Has cat-like traits (night-vision, slitted pupils, cat-like sense of smell, cat-like sense of sight, cat-like flexibility, cat-like hearing, cat-like sense of taste, fangs, heightened senses in general, etc)

Has affinity with cats

_Weaknesses:_

Catnip

Senses can be overloaded

**Weapon(s):**

_Catsuit:_

Thief Vision from _Batman: Arkham Knight_

Gloves with retractable claws of steel edged with diamond (based on forearms of Black Panther habit from _Black Panther_)

Appearance based on Catsuit from _Batman Ninja_ but with the gloves instead of the clawed gauntlets, green lenses covering the eyeholes of her mask, and a black belt resembling Batman Beyond's utilty belt from _Batman Beyond_ but with a blue circle instead of red.

_Utility belt (standard equipment):_

Retractable whip; electrical version in possession

Cat Claw (from _Batman: Telltale Series_ but colored blue; can cling to any solid surface)

Grapple gun (Batman's grapple gun from _Batman: Telltale Series)_

Lock-pick set

Smoke bombs

_Vehicles: _

Motorcycle: Catwoman's motorcycle from _Batman Ninja_ in possession

**Strengths:**

Master acrobat

Master disguiser

Master thief

Martial artist

Experienced seductress

Quick reaction time

Stealth

Can calculate values of items almost instantly

**Weakness****/Flaws:**

More of a speed-based fighter than a powerhouse

Excessive impulse for stealing things

Invites dangerous situations for amusement, though would rather run when the fight gets too tough.

Does not like relying on others (will change her view eventually when it comes to Batman and his allies)


	3. Black Mask

**_Black Mask's statistics:_**

**Name:** Roman Sionis

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** Japanese

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Age:** 30

**Birthdate: **June 4

**Likes:** Money

**Dislikes: **Batman

**Quirk:** Mind Meddler

_Strengths:_

Can sway weak-minded individuals to listen to his orders, almost like forced persuasion.

_Weaknesses:_

Useless to thise with strong minds

**Weapon(s):**

Multiple guns and explosives

**Strengths:**

Agility

Master Marksman

Experienced street fighter

Cunning mind

Peak physical condition

Martial artist

**Weakness****/Flaws:**

Not mentally well (similar childhood as original)

Arrogance

Has anger issues

Overly paranoid


	4. Riddler

**_Riddler's statistics:_**

**Name:** Edward Ethan Nigma

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** American

**Eye Color: **Grey

**Age:** 29

**Birthdate: **January 22

**Likes:** Riddles, puzzles, science, challenging Batman

**Dislikes: **Batman beating him

**Quirk:** None

**Weapon(s):**

Cane (doubles as remote; _The Batman_ design)

Sickles (_The Batman_ design)

Riddlerbots (_Arkham Knight_ version)

Riddle Golems (Mecha suits from _Legend__ of Korra _with only one optic, a monitor on the chest, and question marks covering it. Has similar weaponry as the mecha suits)

Various traps; activated by remote

**Strengths:**

Proficient swordsman

Proficient bojutsu fighter

Cunning mind

Genius intellect

Master hacker and computer engineer

**Weaknesses: **

Terrible at hand-to-hand combat

Arrogance

Cannot accept the fact there are people smarter than him

Looks down on others as inferior to him intellectually


	5. Solomon Grundy

**_Solomon Grundy's statistics:_**

**Name:** Solomon Grundy

**Real Name:** ???

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** ???

**Eye Color: **Bone white

**Age:** at least 100

**Birthdate: **???

**Likes:** ???

**Dislikes: **???

**Quirks:**

_Immortality:_ Grundy is immortal. That being said, his body does decay, so his flesh will rot away while his spirit haunts his skeletal frame.

_Body Preservation:_ Given to Grundy by the All For One so that Grundy's immortal body won't rot away to a skeleton. Rather, it would remain the same unless it's ripped apart.

_Super Regeneration:_ Given to Grundy by the All For One to make sure he does not truly die by mutilation or other bodily injuries. The last quirk that completes Grundy's immortality.

_Strength Boost:_ Given to Grundy by the All For One to boost his already-high physical strength.

_Charge Absorption:_ Given to Grundy by the All For One. He can absorb electricity and transfer it back out. He can even use electricity to heal himself a bit faster until it runs out.

**Strengths:**

Physically strong

Is literate to a tiny degree

**Weakness/Flaws: **

Very stupid, more brains than brawn

Mental state little more than an animal

Prone to berserk rage

Ironically, electricity can be painful for him


	6. Robin

**_Robin's statistics:_**

**Name:** Hachiro Hayate

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** Japanese

**Eye Color: **Black

**Age:** 15

**Birthday: **June 8

**Likes:** Books, observing on people, solving mysteries

**Dislikes: **Villains

**Quir****k:** One Second Vision

_Strengths:_

Allows him to see future events one second early

_Weaknesses:_

Every minute of use costs a minute of rest (for example, using it for five minutes straights requires five minutes of cooldown afterwards)

**Weapon(s):**

_Robin Suit:_

Fire-resistant and pierce-proof memory cloth cape and hood laced with synthetic spider-silk fabric (cape can both detach and retract into the suit; patterned after Red Robin's glider cape from the New 52 but colored yellow instead of red on the inside and completely black on the outside; hood is yellow on the inside and black on the outside)

Bladed gauntlets (forearm armor plating colored emerald-green with the blades positioned on the ulnar side of the forearms)

Boots that shoots compressed air to help him fly with his cape (emerald-green colored leg armor plating)

300,000-volt electrode network with Adamantate acting as insulating system

Built-in gas filter

Detective Vision

Facial recognition

Binocular vision

Built-in shock gloves

Built-in com-link

Night vision

Infrared vision

Camera lenses

UV vision

Alfred AI that acts like Jarvis from _Ironman_

Retractable Adamantite claws

Voice modulator (Soundwave's voice from the game _Transformers:__ Revenge of the Fallen_)

Built-in lie detector

Built-in rebreather

Whole suit is powered by a cluster of micro-Arc Reactors near the chest

Emerald-green bird-like cowl with scarlet lenses (Shaped like a crestless Mini-Strafe's head from _Transformers: The Last Knight_ with round goggle-like lenses that faces forward instead of eyes. The face is hinged and the lenses glows red whenever Hachiro uses his quirk)

The armor itself is based on the Robin Suit from _Arkham Origins_ with Adamantite armor plates, artificial spider-silk fabric, and the modifications mentioned above in the parentheses; also has a black _Arkham Knight_ Red Hood symbol on the chest instead of the 'R' emblem

_Utility Belt; **Arkaham Knight** version__:_

Bat Claw

Emergency gas mask

Anesthetic gas bombs

Smoke bombs

Tracking devices

Emergency rebreather

Lock pick set

Bat rope

Line launcher

EMP grenade

EMPED

Handcuffs

Bolas

Disruptor

Sonar devices

Memory-wiping drug syringes and darts (1 h/mL)

Trigger antidote syringes and darts

Syringes for taking liquid samples

Chemistry set

Drones and controller

Small voice-recording robots and controllers

Cryptographic Sequencer

Spare com-links

Forensic scanner

Survival kit

Knockout darts

Portable trap kit

First aid kit

Explosive gel

Remotes for vehicles and suit transporters

Fire bombs

Stun grenades

Freeze grenades

Flash-bang grenades

Batarangs

-plain

-explosive

-shock

-heated

_Vehicles_

Birdcycle (Resembles Yusei's Duel Runner from _Yugioh! 5Ds _but colored scarlet and emerald-green with the guns of the Batpod built in; made out of Adamantite, shoots energy blasts ranging from stun to kill instead of bullets, is powered by Arc Reactors, and has stealth tech)

**Hachiro Hayate Duplicate:**

Takes care of everyday business for Hachiro if Robin is busy

Has Hachiro's civilian memories

Artificial skin, blood, and organs with Adamantite endoskeleton

Healing factor (human speed)

Powered by internal Arc Reactor

Several types based on age

**Natural/Non-powered abilities:**

Immense pain tolerance

Immense stamina and durability

Ambidextrous

Quadrilingual (Korean, English, Japanese, Sign language)

Expert martial artist (Taekwondo, Karate, Kung Fu)

Above-average reflexes even without his quirk

High agility

Master acrobat

Police-level detective skills

Master gymnast

Stealth

Intimidation

Immense senses

Marksmanship

Lip-reading

**Weakness****/Flaws:**

No Exploitable Physical Weakness

Can be slightly hotheaded at times

Still rather young

Sarcasm


	7. Killer Moth

**_Killer Moth's statistics:_**

**Name: **Hikaru Konchumoto

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** Japanese

**Eye Color: **Purple Eyes

**Age:** 24

**Birthdate: **August 11

**Likes:** Light, technology

**Dislikes: **Those who get in his way

**Quirk:** Laser Circus

Strengths:

Right palm shoots continuous beam of energy, left fingers shoots bolts of energy

Weaknesses:

If his fingers and damaged or cut off, he can't use his quirk

**Weapon(s):**

_Killer Moth Suit:_

Appearance based on Killer Moth suit from _Batman Bad blood_ but with full green hard-light wings

Heat vision

Hard-light blade instead of gauntlet guns

Drones

**Strengths:**

Special effect master

Immense computer knowledge

Calmer than his brother

Marksmanship

Swordsmanship

**Weakness****/Flaws:**

Insane

Photomaniac

Tends to slip up when angry


	8. Firefly

**_Firefly's statistics:_**

**Name: **Asahi Konchumoto

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** Japanese

**Eye Color: **Yellow Eyes

**Age:** 24

**Birthdate: **August 11

**Likes:** Fire, burning things down

**Dislikes: **Those who get in his way

**Quirk:** Hell Fire

_Strengths:_

Can produce flames from his hands that can't be quenched by water

_Weaknesses:_

His flames can be quenched with ice

If his hands are damaged or cut off, he can't use his quirk

Depression weaknes him

**Weapon(s):**

_Firefly Suit:_

Same exact suit as my version of the Killer Moth Suit but colored yellow instead of purple and crimson instead of green

**Strengths:**

Master pyrotechnician

Marksmanship

Swordsmanship

The more angry or blissful he is, the more focused he is

**Weakness****/Flaws:**

More insane than his brother

Has anger issues

Enjoys burning anything he sees


	9. Batgirl

**_Batgirl's statistics:_**

**Name:** Akame Hashimoto

**Gender:** Female

**Ethnicity:** Japanese-American

**Eye Color: **Red

**Age:** 15

**Birthday: **August 10

**Likes:** Martial arts, computers, her family

**Dislikes: **Villains (especially rapists), seeing her family hurt

**Quir****k:** None

**Weapon(s):**

_Batsuit:_

Fire-resistant and pierce-proof memory cloth cape laced with synthetic spider-silk fabric (cape can both detach and retract into the suit; based on Batgirl's Arkham Knight Batsuit's cape but fused to the suit instead of being fastemed by a pin)

Bladed gauntlets

Boots that shoots compressed air to help him fly with her cape

300,000-volt electrode network with Adamantate acting as insulating system

Built-in gas filter

Detective Vision

Facial recognition

Binocular vision

Built-in shock gloves

Built-in com-link

Night vision

Infrared vision

Camera lenses

UV vision

Alfred AI that acts like Jarvis from _Ironman_

Retractable Adamantite claws

Voice modulator (Entoma's real voice from _Overlord_)

Built-in lie detector

Built-in rebreather

Whole suit is powered by a cluster of micro-Arc Reactors near the chest

Cowl has a retractable mouthplate resembling the mouthplate of the Extreme Environment suit from _Arkham Origins _and is completely sealed off in the back

Lenses bears resemblance to Megatron's eyes from _Trans__formers: Prime_ when the cowl is worn but with a black background and gold pupils; they are also expressive

The armor itself is based on the Batgirl Suit from _Arkham Knight _with the modifications mentioned above. It's made out of adamantite armor plates and artificial spider-silk fabric.

_Utility Belt; **Arkaham Knight** version__:_

Bat Claw

Emergency gas mask

Anesthetic gas bombs

Smoke bombs

Tracking devices

Emergency rebreather

Lock pick set

Bat rope

Line launcher

EMP grenade

EMPED

Handcuffs

Bolas

Disruptor

Sonar devices

Memory-wiping drug syringes and darts (1 h/mL)

Trigger antidote syringes and darts

Syringes for taking liquid samples

Chemistry set

Drones and controller

Small voice-recording robots and controllers

Bat Signal drone

Cryptographic Sequencer

Spare com-links

Forensic scanner

Survival kit

Knockout darts

Portable trap kit

First aid kit

Explosive gel

Remotes for vehicles and suit transporters

Fire bombs

Stun grenades

Freeze grenades

Flash-bang grenades

Batarangs

-plain

-explosive

-shock

-heated

_Vehicles_

Nightcycle (looks like Saber's Motorcycle from _Fate/Stay Night_ colored black and gold with the guns of the Batpod built in; made out of Adamantite, shoots energy blasts ranging from stun to kill instead of bullets, are powered by Arc Reactors, and have stealth tech)

**Akane Hashimoto Duplicate:**

Takes care of everyday business for Akane if Batgirl is busy

Has Akane's civilian memories

Artificial skin, blood, and organs with Adamantite endoskeleton

Healing factor (human speed)

Powered by internal Arc Reactor

Several types based on age

**Natural/Non-powered abilities:**

Immense pain tolerance, stamina, senses, and durability

Can multitask more efficiently than most

Photographic memory

Amateur detective skills

Trilingual (Japanese, sign language, binary code)

Expert martial artist (Taekwondo, Karate)

Reflexes fast enough to keep up with Robin's

Overpowering determination, almost enough to be considered a quirk

Very athletic

Stealth

Marksmanship

Intimidation

**Weakness****/Flaws:**

No exploitable physical weakness

Still rather young

Can be a bit too kind at times

Doesn't have a quirk (arguably not a weakness)


	10. Penguin

**_Penguin's statistics:_**

**Name:** Oswald Cobblepot

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** American

**Eye Color: **Black

**Age:** 31

**Birthdate: **December 1

**Likes:** Money, raw fish, Edgar, birds

**Dislikes: **Batman

**Quirk:** Fowl Language

_Strengths: _

Can communicate and control birds with his voice

_Weaknesses:_

Control over birds is undone if he or the birds become unconscious (sleeping doesn't count)

Can't control birds if his voice isn't heard

**Weapon(s):**

Trick umbrellas; contain many gadgets and functions

-Rifle/shotgun/machine gun

-Bladed tip

-Gas (both lethal and nonlethal)

-Shield

-Explosive pellets

-Poisonous needles

-Parachute

-Heat ray

-Multiple hidden traps

**Strengths:**

Extremely strong will to survive, almost enough to be considered a second quirk

Swordsmanship

Marksmanship

Excellent business dealer

Durability

Very good actor

**Weakness****/Flaws:**

Arrogance

Greedy

Cowardly

Betrays people when he feels threatened

Not very strong physically

* * *

**_Edgar's statistics:_**

**Name:** Edgar

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** ???

**Eye Color: **Red

**Age:** ???

**Birthdate:** ???

**Likes:** Penguin (loyal to him even without Fowl Language)

**Dislikes: **Penguin's enemies

**Quirk:** Phoenix Imitation

He can set himself on fire and breath flames. In this form, he has regeneration powers. Unfortunately, water can turn him back to a regular crow amd he can't transform back until he dries completely off.

**Strengths:**

Speed

Flight

Intelligence

**Weakness****/Flaws:**

He is a raven; makes him rather frail


	11. Clayface

**_Clayface's statistics:_**

**Name:** Basil Karlo

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** German

**Eye Color: **Black

**Age:** 43

**Birthdate: **October 10

**Likes:** Acting, horror movies, killing, terrorizing

**Dislikes: **People who fired him, people who get in the way of his 'shows'

**Quirk:** Mud-like Matter

_Strengths: _

Can shapeshift into anything that comes to imagination and can become as hard and strong as steel. He can even spilt himself into pieces and control the pieces like puppets, even being able to transfer his consciousness from one body to another. His real body is made out of thick liquid with a mud-like texture. He is also bulletproof and can heal quickly.

_Weaknesses:_

Ice- It can freeze him limbs solid and make his body brittle

Electricity- His body becomes more sluggish and can even become partly paralyzed.

**Strengths:**

Superhuman strength, stamina, durability

Master actor

Voice impersonation

Great at inflicting terror

**Weakness****/Flaws:**

Somewhat insane

Canniballistic

Being reminded of his past can send him into a berserk rage


	12. Mad Hatter

**_Mad Hatter's statistics:_**

**Name:** Jervis Tetch

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** Irish

**Eye Color: **blue

**Age:** 30

**Birthdate: **November 26

**Likes:** Hats_, Alice in Wonderland_, _Through the Looking Glass_, Edgar Allen Poe, tea parties

**Dislikes: **People trying to take away his 'Alice'

**Quirk:** Hat Control

_Strengths: _

Any haedgear Tetch touches can be used to control someone when put on. Unless physically taken off, the hat wil stay on as if it was part of the target's body

_Weaknesses:_

If the headgear is destroyed before contact, the effect disappears

If the headgear is taken off the one being controlled, the effect disappears

Extremely strong-willed individuals like Batman can break the mind control

**Natural/Non-powered abilities:**

Experienced neurosurgeon

Great medical knowledge

Memorized _Alice in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking Glass_ from cover to back

Skilled at computer science amd hacking

**Weakness/Flaws: **

Somewhat insane

Expert stalker and kidnapper

Has an unhealthy obsession over Alice in Wonderland

His hat is extremely precious to him


	13. ADOPTED

ATTENTION! THIS DOCUMENT NOW BELONGS TO the headless horseman of rome. THIS DOCUMENT WILL NOW HAVE A NEW OWNER.


End file.
